


Buzzfeed Unsolved au

by WhoreMori



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreMori/pseuds/WhoreMori
Summary: Sometimes, Craig can really hate his job.





	Buzzfeed Unsolved au

Prompt:"Own it (name), say lizard people out loud"

Craig walked through the bewitched museum, trying to get this recording over with so he could go home. 'But,'he thought bitterly  
'that never happens.'  
Then, he heard a loud crash. Turning around, he saw his insufferable partner-in-crime, John, power walking toward him, scared. He grabbed my arm "Go Go Go!"  
*Time skip*  
"Okay, well, what do you think of lizard people?" I snorted. "Really? Lizard people?" I looked up from my computer to John, who looked offended. He put a hand on his chest "Uh, excuse me?" I grinned and closed my laptop, turning towards him.  
"No offence John, but....they dont exist." He looked towards me, confusion on his face. "Whos they?"

I scoffed "You know......*they*." Suddenly, John burst into laughter. I shot up. Whats so funny? They don't exist? Its true. I waited for him to stop. When he did, I crossed my arms, puzzled.  
"Whats so funny?" He looked up, a smile so big on his face that I was afraid that it was gonna make his face split in two. "Oh, this is priceless. Craig, are you scared of saying lizard people?"

I gasped "No! I'm not. I just....." I couldnt find a reason. He giggled.   
"Say lizard people Craig."  
I rolled my eyes  
"Mmm yeah, im.....not gonna do that."  
"Cmon Craig, own it. Say lizard people out loud"  
"NO!"  
*Third person pov*  
As the two boys were bickering, Craig was loving every second of it. Sure, sometimes his job could be a pain in the ass. But, with John. Everyday was an.....interesting adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this lmao  
> If anybody has requests, feel free to leave them in the comments!


End file.
